The Last Key
by Penny Shirley
Summary: Chapter 11 Now Up! Ginny Weasley had everything she needed at the age of 20. Engagement to the Boy Who Lived. Her Family. A Good Job. Voldormort was Defeated. It was her dreams come true, or was it? HG DG HH
1. Prologue Ginny

Prologue: Ginny

Dear Family and Friends,

I ran. That's the only way to explain it. I ran away from you and from my feelings. The war was over and I was tired of being just a Weasley. I was supposed to be marrying Harry that month. Everything was perfect, blissfully perfect, but then I stopped and looked around. It wasn't what I wanted. It took me awhile to see it, but I finally realized that my life wasn't how I wanted it. Everything was what everyone else wanted for me. I didn't love Harry, and I don't really think he loved me. I think he wanted to. I wanted to love him because it was expected of us, but it doesn't work that way. What we were doing just wasn't right; we were marrying not because we were in love, but because it's what you and everyone else wanted.

I did the only thing I knew to do; I packed my bags a week before I was supposed to walk down the isle with Harry, and left the Burrow. That was five years ago today, and I haven't been back since. I didn't leave a note or a message telling you where I was going or why. I didn't really know where I was going and I wasn't completely sure why either. Looking back on it, I know it was the right thing to do. But at the time, I wasn't so sure. I traveled around the world for about a year. I went to Paris, Rome, and all over the place. Then I flew across the Atlantic Ocean to the United States. I traveled around, going from state to state-- all fifty of them. I think I was looking for the right place, a place that I could call my own. I settled down in Texas for a while, living on a cattle ranch. That was great; I loved it there. Big tough cowboys constantly surrounded me, and they taught me everything I know about horses and life on a ranch. They became my temporary family. Just as I left you, my real family, I grew tired of the ranch and Texas. I packed my bags again and hit the road. I just drove, stopping here and there at hotels. I finally came to New York again, and I settled here. I love the rush of the city, the crowds (and most of all the shopping). I got a job working in a fashion magazine and slowly worked my way up the line. I designed clothes in my spare time, I'm sure you didn't know it, but that has always been one of my dreams. I got a small apartment that would be much too small for more than three or four people, but it suits me perfectly. It is here, in New York City, that I have decided to stay.

Sincerely,

Virginia Weasley

P.S. Tell Ron and everyone that I love and miss them!


	2. Draco

AN: Hey everyone here is the Beta-ed version of this chapter! Thank Grace! She did this even though she had finals and work, and Christmas!! Anywho I love her! The next chapter is coming soon. All I have to do is "tweak" the end. Love ya!

Merry Christmas!

Penny Shirley

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**Draco**

"You want me to WHAT?" I practically screamed at my boss, who just happened to be the great Harry Potter.

"I want you to go to New York City and bring Ginny back." He didn't raise his voice; he didn't even act like it was bothering him that he was giving me an almost impossible task to complete.

"Sure. I'll go to New York, wrestle her down to the ground, hog tie her, and bring her back kicking and screaming." The sarcasm was obvious in my voice but I hoped that I had gotten my point across to him.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem to penetrate his overly thick head. "As a Head Auror, I have full control over you. You will do what I say no matter how impossible the task."

It was then that I understood why Harry wasn't going after his runaway fiancée: he was still, even after five years, hung up on her. I glanced down at the letter that sat on his desk, and frowned slightly. My Auror senses were tingling, or maybe it was my friend senses that were on alert. Either way, I knew arguing would get me nowhere. I needed to just accept the task and go.

I let my mind drift back to 5 years ago. When Weasley had suddenly gotten up and disappeared from the face of the earth, everyone had known about it. After all, they had invited practically the entire wizarding world to their wedding, and when the wedding was cancelled, it slowly but surely leaked out that Ginny had disappeared. The Weasley's had taken it fairly hard, insisting that Ginny had not just up and left, and that if she had there was no way she could take care of herself. It appeared from the letter I had already read a copy of, the little Weasley was doing just dandy.

I glanced up at Harry, he was watching me intently and I could feel his eyes on me as if he was trying to read my thoughts. "Okay, I concede. I will go after Miss Weasley. But I want to know why. Why do you want me to go after her? I know you don't want me to bring her back just because she ran away so long ago. It must be something else entirely," I said it confidently as if I already knew that I was right.

Harry stayed silent for a few minutes and walked over to the cabinet to get some Fire Whiskey, his favorite alcoholic beverage. After he had knocked a few gulps back straight from the bottle he turned back to look at me.

"She is the last key."

I practically choked on my own spit as I stared at him. One would rarely find me speechless, but I sure as hell was now, and I didn't like it one bit! After a moment, I found enough words to respond.

"She is the last key. The last key of the four founders, and the person we have been trying to find for five years." Harry only nodded at me and I glared at him. "And you chose not to tell me WHY? I am, after all, Slytherin's key!!!" Harry didn't answer, as if it wasn't any of my business. Well if it wasn't any of my business, then why was I the one that had to go look for her? It was entirely my business being one of the four founders' keys.

The four founders each made a key and each key had a different characteristic. Gryffindor's was bravery, Slytherin's was courage, Hufflepuff's was loyalty, and Ravenclaw's was knowledge. Each of the four keys corresponded, aiding each other in their weaknesses. Each key had it's own powers, an element it could control. Gryffindor's was fire, Slytherin's was thunder, Ravenclaw's was light, and it was rumored that Hufflepuff's was lightning. The holder of the key could control the element of their key because they were a part of the key itself. Three of the key holders had been found: Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. The holders were Harry for Gryffindor (no surprise there), me for Slytherin (of course), and Hermione for Ravenclaw (once again, no surprise there). As I just learned, Ginny is the last key holder, which would make her the Hufflepuff key.

After sighing heavily, I gave in to Harry and nodded my head. "I will go after Ginny, but how to you expect me to reel her in, so to speak?" This time Harry smiled and laughed slightly before handing me a letter. "She has been offered a job at Hogwarts, as have you and I. I've already accepted it for you. You're the new Potions Master, and I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." I groaned, and not silently or softly either.

"Sometimes I really, really hate you."

Harry just laughed as I turned and left his office. Just as I reached the door Harry called out to me. "Draco?" I turned back to him and nodded my head to let him know I was listening. "She doesn't know about Ron, so don't fill her in too harshly if you know what I mean." I nodded again in acknowledgement of this.

"Oh and Harry, it really isn't your fault she left." He nodded to this just as I had before as I left his office. Damned if I was going to tell Weasley about her brother. I would let Harry take care of that. That is, if I could even get her back to England.

* * *

**Thanks! Now Review and keep reading if you haven't read the rest of my story yet!!**

**Penny!**


	3. Ginny

 A/N: Okay Here is Chapter 3. I might end up rewriting it, I'm not sure. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. I'm dedicating this chapter to Rudy because if she hadn't pestered me about it so much there is no way I could have written it so fast. Thanks.

**_Penny_**

Chapter 2

Ginny

           I stood in my bathroom contemplating whether to wear pink pout lip-gloss or berry smoothie when my buzzer rang. Frowning, I glanced up at the clock. I still had an hour before Mathew arrived. I wrapped my towel tighter around myself before leaving the bathroom to go to the door. I went barefooted, my hair piled on top of my head to keep it out of my face, and only a towel covering me. 

          "Just a second. I'm coming!" I yelled as whomever was at my door rang the buzzer again, much to my annoyance. I yanked the door open as soon as I reached it, not really bothering to look at who stood in front of me. After all I expected it to be Mrs. Reynolds. Who was an elderly women who could rarely remember what apartment she staid in with her daughter's family. "May I help you?" I really didn't have time for this. I didn't have much longer before Mathew arrived.  

          The voice that answered had me looking up in pure shock. There was no mistaking that voice. It was lodged in my memory and could only belong to one person. Draco Malfoy. "Actually I was looking for you Miss Weasley, and my oh my have you changed." 

           I stared at Draco Malfoy, my mouth slightly a gape and blinking rapidly. Once I had regained the ability to speak I yelled in his face. "Oh my fucking God!" It was a bad enough shock to see him standing in my hallway but I was even more surprised to see him in decent clothes. Most wizards dress outrageously when they dress as muggles, but Malfoy didn't. He wore a simple suit, with my eye for fashion I knew had cost him major bucks, and his hair had grown out longer than when I had seen him last. It fell down slightly over his right eye, making me want to drool, and the back just skimmed the top of the collar. What was I thinking wanting to drool over Draco Malfoy.

           Once I realized he was my cause for going utterly insane I took a deliberate step backwards and slammed the door in his face, locking it afterwards. I of course proceeded to pace the room, trying to come up with something, anything that I could do to get rid of Malfoy. Hell if I knew what to do. After all it wasn't often that a gorgeous, rich, man came to your door. What was I thinking, Draco Malfoy gorgeous? Posh, he was everything but gorgeous. Taking a deep breath I continued to pace the room, wondering whether or not I could pace a hole right in my floor, it wasn't likely. 

            It was around that time when an idea struck me, and I mean literally struck me. I was pacing my room when my little pit bull puppy, Cue Ball, came skidding butt first across my wood floors. Nearly accomplishing in tripping me, which would have caused me to fall into my very glass coffee table. If I ignored Malfoy he was bound to go away like any pesky puppy. He would get bored and go to bother something, or someone, else. 

            I waited a few minutes before I walked to the door, Cue Ball following close behind. I opened the door, stuck my head outside, then slammed it shut again. He was still out there! Sitting in the hall, leaning comfortably against the wall, as if he belonged there! Deciding the best, and only, thing to do was ignore him and finish getting ready to go out. I walked back to my bathroom to finish the painstaking process of getting ready in a mere thirty minutes. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: This is just a break in the story, this is still Ginny's POV only. 

              I was finally finished getting ready in a record time of only twenty-five minutes. I was still standing in my bathroom, my Nickelback cd blaring from my stereo. I smirked several times at my mirror. Trying out different facial expressions. First surprise, then shock, then horror, happiness. I made fake tears pop out of my eyes, they were known to make any man fall down on his knees. Laughing slightly I turned to look myself over in the full-length mirror.

               I had chosen a short black dress that stopped just at mid-thigh and showed off all of my curves. It was low necked, leaving nothing to the imagination, and was spaghetti strapped to show off my shoulders and neck to full vantage point. I had on black heels, almost four inches high making my 5'3 more like 5'7, which wrapped around my ankles. I had left my hair down, allowing it to flow around my shoulders and down my back. It was more of a golden auburn now rather than the bright carrot top that it had been years back. I had spent plenty of time in the salons having that look perfected. I had on minimal make-up, just dark eye shadow to draw attention to my eyes and had decided on the pink pout lip-gloss.

                In my opinion I looked damn good, but then again it was only my opinion. To me I looked sexy and mysterious. It was the look that I was going for. Years ago I would have gone for the cute and sweet look. I suppose it was part of me that had changed over the years since I had left England. I walked threw my bathroom to my bedroom and shut off my stereo. It was then that I remembered the Malfoy problem. 

                I groaned loudly and walked to my living room, once again almost tripping over Cue Ball who was looking for some attention, as always. I glanced down at my watch, ten minutes until Mathew arrived. There was no way he could come up to my door and find Draco Malfoy sitting out in my hall. It would be horrible and Mathew would more than likely be heartbroken. "Shit, Maybe Malfoy got a clue and left." "Hell look what he's done to me and he has only been here for about forty-five minutes. He's turned me into a nut case!" "For Gods Sake I'm talking to myself!" 

               I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down. Hoping against hope that he had left I walked to my door and opened it just a crack. Only to slam it shut again. Hell he was still there, in the exact same spot and it didn't even look like he had moved a muscle. I glanced down at my watch five minutes until Mathew arrived. 

               I relocked my door and began to pace the room almost frantically. My eyes scanned the room and stopped on my window. My body stopped with it only a moment later. A sticker in large red letters read:

In Case of Emergency;

Use Fire Escape.

               Well hell, now was as much as an Emergency as ever. Snatching my bag and shawl off of the couch I practically sprinted to the window. I was quite obviously desperate. I slowly opened the window, turning to yell at Cue Ball when he ran towards it. He whimpered and went skulking off into an unknown corner. Wrapping the shawl tight around my arms, I looked at the fire escape. It was my only chance.

                 I pulled my self to the window and out onto the fire escape. I was able to pull the window shut and prayed that no one noticed it was cracked from outside. I was on the third floor, which meant I had to go down two floors before I was able to walk on the ground. I started the slow process down the stairs making sure to be careful.

                Everything went smoothly until I got to the first level. Then my heel got caught, the perfect time for it right? I pulled my heel out from where it was stuck, which caused me, and my several hundred dollar dress, to go tumbling to the ground. I cursed fluently in all the languages I knew, which came down to a meek two. They consisted of English and only French curse words. I must admit though that my English curse words are rather..inventitive thanks to my time living on the ranch. Standing as if I fell off fire escapes all the time, I smoothed the wrinkles from my dress and wrapped my shawl around my arms. 

                  I looked around at the back alley that I had so elegantly fallen into and a chill ran up my spine. I had the distinct feeling that I was being watched, but I pushed the thought away. That was highly unlikely, at least I hoped so. I walked slowly up the back alley and around to the front of my apartment building, trying my best to ignore the uneasy feeling that was settling to the pit of my stomach. I rounded the corner just as Mathew arrived in his limo that would take us to the office. 

                  "Mathew, over here! I was just going for a walk." A little white lie could never hurt, at least not me. He turned as I yelled his name and he smiled brightly at me. He met me halfway to his limo, his arm outstretched for me. I took his hand and he pulled me into his arms for a quick kiss before tucking my hand in the crook of his elbow. 

                "I missed you," He murmured to me as he led me over to the limo. I smiled up at him and leaned slightly into his arm. Feeling the warmth wash over me, but I still had the distinct feeling that I was being watched. I pushed the thought out of my mind and looked back up at Mathew. "I missed you too. Now lets go before we're late." He smiled at me and we got into the limo together, with me pushing my other thoughts into the back of my mind. I was going to a party and I planned on having a damn good time.  

A/N: Everyone thanks for the reviews. Keep reviewing and tell me what you think about this chapter. 

* waves* 


	4. Draco

AN: Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up.I ended up getting caught up in school and then I ended up with writers block because of school! And then my Keyboard went out! Sorry again! 

R/R Always!

Penny 

Disclaimer: I do not own any HP characters; they are property of JK Rowling. I do own the plot and Mathew, both are MINE all MINE!

Chapter 3 Draco 

I sat in Ginny's hallway, fantasizing about what my boss's runaway fiancée could possibly be doing in her apartment at that moment. She had looked positively good enough to eat when she had opened then slammed the door in my face. I closed my eyes, easily drawing a mental picture of little Ms. Weasley in her teeny-tiny towel. Here cheeks flaming almost as red as her hair, which had been pulled up onto the top of her head. She had been furious with me and that in itself turned me on even more than her body. 

I mentally slapped myself. This was my boss's ex, or rather runway, fiancée that I was thinking about. The one that he was still in love with, very very much in love with. Besides if any, and I mean any, of the Weasley brothers found out what I was thinking about their baby sister they would murder me dead before I could even blink. Yes, it was much better to focus on the job rather that Ms. Weasley. We could both stay happy that way, I wouldn't get beat to a bloody pulp and Ginny could just go on ignoring me. 

            I glanced down at the watch I wore on my wrist and frowned. It had been nearly two hours since I had arrived at Ms. Weasley's apartment. An hour had passed since she had last checked to see is I was sitting in the hallway. Standing up I stretched my arms and legs before I started towards the door. I knew Ginny had to still be in her apartment, as I would have seen her leave while I was sitting in front of her door. If she had left I would have gladly broken into her apartment, but seeing as she had not I did the only proper thing to do. I knocked on her door.  I waited a few seconds so that I could tell anyone and everyone who asked that I did wait to see if she was going to open the door before using the Alohamora charm to unlock it myself. I slowly opened the door and stepped into her apartment. 

            I closed and locked her door behind me so that she hopefully would not notice I had been here if she were to come into her room while I was in another. I glanced quickly around her den, taking everything in as I had learned to do. I turned a full circling before stopping and nodding to myself. She had style, I could give her that much. I may not know what half of the thing-a-ma-bobs did but I knew the room looked good. 

            The walls were painted a soft-sea green, with furniture a darker sea green and beige. Any and all wooden furniture was a dark mahogany wood and was obviously antique as it had the look that only age can create. Everything was polished perfectly and kept clean, though some things were scattered here and there. There was a little baby doll that made me raise and eyebrow thrown in a corner where it had probably been tossed. There were numerous Muggle Appliances in the room. From this room by itself I could tell that Ms. Weasley had been living as a muggle, using little to no magic. 

            I started across the room to her hallway; only to be stopped short as I heard the distinct sound of nails clicking on hardwood floors. Only one thing could make that sound, and absolute horrible thing. An Attack Dog. I braced myself for the attack I knew, just knew, was coming. When a puppy came running towards me, ears flopping, tail wagging, and tongue hanging out I very nearly fell to the ground in peels of hysterical laughter, but I controlled the urge. After all I wasn't sure if Ms. Weasley was somewhere in the apartment or not. I mentally laughed at myself and continued on into the hallway of her apartment.

            If Ms. Weasley was in her apartment I would find her. One way or Another. I glanced at the pictures that lined her walls. None were of her past in England, at least none that I could see. One was of Ginny with a large group of people, all of which happened to be male, where everyone was tickling Ginny. At least it looked like they were tickling her. I frowned at the picture wondering what Ginny Weasley could have been doing with so many males at one time. 

            Their were numerous pictures covering the walls but the one that pulled my attention to it was of Ginny and a young girl that had to be about a year old. The little girl had dark auburn hair, almost identical to Ginny's, and bright emerald colored eyes. I stared at the picture blinking rapidly. It had to be just a coincidence. Just a very strange coincidence. Ginny wasn't a mother! Harry had told me she had refused to be with him until after they were married. Harry wouldn't have lied to me would he? I made a mental note of this, even if I thought it was only a coincidence. It was still something that I needed to remember. I continued on down the hall, stopping here and there to look at a picture or two. 

            The first room I came to was her bathroom, or rather a bedroom. Since I couldn't be sure that only she used the bathroom. I knew she used it though because the room was filled with the scent of her. The scent was her soap and her subtle yet potent perfume combined that seemed to linger hesitantly in the air. I stayed in there for a little while; looking threw things, trying to find anything that might have been important. Anything that might give me some clue as to what Ms. Weasley had been doing for the last five years. 

            Finding nothing I crossed the hall to a bedroom. The walls were painted a quiet rose. There were several framed posters on her walls, street scenes of Paris, London, and Florence. The fierce hills and gentle valleys of Ireland. I wondered if Ms. Weasley had traveled to the places the pictures showed. The bed was large an unmade, something that surprised me because of the neatness of the rest of the house. It didn't seem like her to leave something undone. I had to make myself leave the room before I could do something stupid, like go threw all of her drawers. 

            I wandered around her apartment for a little while longer. Going through her kitchen and the rest of the rooms. I lingered in the little girls room. It was a mess with things strewn here and there, with little clutters stowed in corners. It was a mess that only a messy toddler could create. I stared at the room for a while, not quite believing that Ms. Weasley was a mother. Could Harry have lied to me? It wasn't as if he had to tell me everything. Could he be the father of the little girl that owned the bedroom that I had seen?

            It was a mystery to me, a mystery I planned on solving. A good thing for me was I'm good at solving mystery's especially if I am determined. I was going to know everything I wanted and needed to know before I went back to England, hopefully with Ginny. I sat on the couch in the den, thinking, while I waited for Ms. Ginny Weasley to get home.

A/N: All right I hope you liked this chapter; it wasn't exactly easy to write. After all I gave a pretty good bit of important information. And my writer's block didn't make it any easier. I'm a little disappointed in this chapter, but if you like it than it's okay. I know you probably hate me right now for leaving this chapter on a bit of a cliffie but I promise to get the next chapter up faster than I got this one up! 

**_Penny_**

****

Thanks To:

**Rudy: **-Huggles- Thanks so much for reviewing my story! –pokes- You better keep reviewing or I might be forced to beat you up! –snickers- Anywho thanks you are the bestest buddy in the whole world!

**Sami Jo**: Thank you my very first reviewer! –hugs-

**Charmed-Goddess-07: **Thank you Oh-So-Much for your reviews! Thank you even more for putting my story under your favorite stories list. I can hardly believe that this is someone's favorite story!

**Katie The TARD: **Thank you for your review! And thanks for correcting my error. Don't worry I won't hurt you..yet. –winks- I am sorry your cousin is confused. If this chapter doesn't help un-confuse her she can e-mail me anytime at PennyShirley130@yahoo.com. I can answer any of her  or your questions there.  

That goes for everyone if you have any questions or comments you don't want to post in your review just e-mail me at the address I posted above. 

**_Penny_****__**


	5. Ginny

AN: All right here is the next chapter. R/R Always! **-Penny**

**Chapter 4** **Ginny**

            I arrived home with Mathew close to Midnight, and drunk off my ass. Mathew wasn't far from being shit-faced but I had passed the mark hours ago. I unlocked my door without so much as glancing around the hall, I had long ago washed Draco Malfoy from my thoughts. Mathew walked up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and started making nipping kisses up and down the back of my neck. I almost immediately started giggling, I only giggle when I'm drunk, and began to open the door as quickly as possible. 

            As soon as I was able to open the door Mathew whirled me around, his arms tightening around my waist, his lips on mine. As my arms snaked up to wrap around his neck he slowly took the kiss deeper, going from sweet to mildly hot. He walked me backwards into the apartment, kicking the door closed with his foot. We started backing up in the direction of the couch, Mathew's hands sliding up my back to tangle in my hair while I worked on the buttons of his jacket. 

            I pushed the jacket off if his shoulders, as he unzipped the back of my dress and pushed the straps off my shoulders and down my arms. It fluttered to the ground, pooling at my feet like a puddle of black silk. I was left standing in my black lace strapless bra and black lace bikini style undies. I would have worn something a little more..enticing but it would have been too obvious under my dress. I was yanking his shirt from his trousers, having already unbuttoned the top half, while he ran his mouth over my shoulder, sending shivers up and down my body. Just as I was about to get his shirt off of him someone screeched loudly behind me. "Oh Mother of God, My eyes!" Draco Malfoy snapped his eyes shut and slammed a hand over Cue Ball's, the puppy, eyes. 

            Mathew jolted at the screech and shoved me backwards, nearly pushing me into the coffee table. Once I had recovered my balance I turned to where the voice had come from, I already knew damn well who it was. Was the man trying to ruin my life, or was he doing it by accident? "Jesus Mary and Holy Joseph, What the hell are you doing in here?" I took a deep breath, trying to calm down and clear my head. When my temper was raging I couldn't think clearly, and I need to stay in control. Mathew draped his jacket over my shoulders; I had completely forgotten I was standing in only my underwear and black high heels. I glanced over at Mathew and smiled as best as I could. "Thanks."

            I turned back to Draco, all traces of a smile having vanished, and glared at him so hard I wondered if I could stare a hole right threw his little pea-brained head. "I want a god-damned explanation right now! Last time I checked you were lounging, unwanted, in my hallway!" With each word she spoke her voice grew louder and louder until her own ears were ringing from her voice. I was freakin' pissed off, and not just a little! He had no right, no right at all to be in my apartment.

            Draco just smiled, no smirked, at me and stroked Cue Ball's head. I glared at my so-called attack dog and began to impatiently tap my foot.  "Well? Do you have an explanation or not?" When Draco said nothing I threw up my hands in exasperation, and whirled around to face Mathew, giving him a tentative smile. "I think it would be best if you go ahead and leave. I will see you in the office Monday." I shrugged his jacket off my shoulders and held it out to him. He stared at me for a few moments before taking the jacket from me and nearly running out of my apartment. He slammed the door shut behind him, not so much as saying one word to me. 

I sighed heavily while I stared at the door. He probably thinks that I am so kind of raving lunatic. Maybe I am. 

AN: I know Short Chapter. Sorry About that, but I really wanted to get Draco's point of view on this situation, and the next part would be best anyway.

Next Chapter: Draco reveals to Ginny why he is in New York. 

Thanks To: (Reviewers)

**Nicole Malfoy:** Thank You! I am glad that you like my story so far. : )

**Katie the TARD:** -snickers- -waves- 'Ello thanks for the Review and I am glad that you like my story. And you spelt thickening wrong it is thick-e-ning. –snickers- 

***- Alice -*: **Thanks for the Review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Wonkyfaint: **Thank you for the Review! You make me feel so special, thank you so much for putting my story as one of your favorites. I appreciate it. If you want you can e-mail me at pennyshirley130@yahoo.com and tell me where you think the story is heading. I might, might, tell you if what you think if wrong or right!

Everyone keep reading and reviewing my story!

-**_Penny_**


	6. Draco

**A/N:** All right I am so very sorry my wonderful readers that it has taken me so long to update this story. A very close friend of mine died and I just couldn't write anything for a while. I am truly sorry. I have also decided to dedicate this story to him.

Dedication: Dedicated in Memory of Scott Nathaniel Potter.

My Draco Forever More.

Now R/R Always!

_**-Penny.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any HP characters. I do own the plot and Mathew.

Chapter 5

**Draco**

I sat on her couch watching her slowly pacing to and fro while she ranted. I had, of course, long ago stopped listening to what she was saying. After all she was standing before me, nearly naked in her silk knickers. Even though I had told myself that as a gentleman I should not be thinking the things I was thinking, but then I remembered that I was a man, no matter what. I sighed heavily while waiting for her to quiet down so that I could explain everything to her, well almost everything.

Ginny in the mean time was still pacing and yelling non-stop on how much of a pig I was, after a few moments she started cursing me frantically in French and I raised a single eyebrow at the words that flew from her mouth, a smirk slowly spreading over my face. Even I didn't say some of the words that were coming out of Ms.Weasley's mouth.

After a few moments the wind seemed to have left her sails and she visibly deflated, sinking down into a chair that was behind her. I smiled slightly and she glared back at me. When she spoke again her tone was quiet, and momentarily surprised me before I responded.

"Draco, Why are you here? Please just tell me, I really don't feel like yelling at you anymore."

I nodded my head slowly before responding, after all I secretly wanted her to get down on her hands and knees and beg for me to tell her why I was invading her space.

"I'm here Virginia, because I was sent to deliver this to you. After all we didn't know if you would read the letter if we sent it by owl." I pulled the letter from my pocket and slowly handed it over to her.

I watched her as she looked at the envelope curiously, frowning more when she recognized the Hogwarts seal. She opened the letter and I watched her read it with anticipation, after all I had no idea what the letter said other than it was offering her a position at Hogwarts. I knew not what position or even what else might be written in the letter.

I looked more closely at Ginny and realized she was slowly, but steadily, getting paler and paler. For a moment I thought she was going to feint before she bolted out of the chair, with tear filled eyes, and ran to the little bathroom. Not even bothering to close the door. I listened as I heard the unmistakable sound of someone realiving themselves of what was in their stomach and winced.

Glancing down on the floor I saw the letter and picked it up, slowly reading over what it said. When I was done, I was furious. How could Dumbledore could have done that to her, couldn't he have waited to tell her in person, and possibly let her family tell her that would have made it much less harsh than reading it in a damned letter.

The Letter Read:

_Dear Ms. Virginia Weasley,_

_I assume that you are still unmarried. Now that I have found you I would like to offer you the position as Head Nurse at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Madame Pomfrey has waited until we found you to retire as she says you are the only healer she will trust with taking care of the students here. Please accept the position, as I fear that Madame Pomfrey would refuse to leave otherwise and she is in much need of retiring._

_On more graver news I regret to inform you that your brother Mr. Ronald Weasley was killed in an accident involving his position as an Auror. Your brother went back into a building about a year ago, along with a number of other Aurors, to capture some remaining Deatheaters only to find out it was a trap. Ronald saved the other aurors but was brought down before he could get out. I am very sorry Virginia. Your family needs you now more than ever before. Please Return to England, with Mr. Malfoy. I think it would be the best benefit for everyone._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

After a moment I stood up and walked slowly to the bathroom door. I knocked softly, listening to sound of sobs on the other side of the door. I reached for the knob and found it locked and I wasn't about to go into the bathroom without her permission, it would be far too ungentlemanly thing to do.

"Ginny, I'm going to sleep on the couch. I hope that is all right with you. If you need to talk or anything just tell me all right?" I spoke loudly so that I could be heard through the door. When no answer came I sighed and return to the living room. This was going to be one long sleepless night.

A.N: Well I hoped you liked this chapter. I apologize very much for it taking me so long to post it. I am VERY VERY sorry. If you have any questions you can post it in your review or send it to me at If you didn't like this chapter blame it on my Plot Monkeys and Plot Puppies. They don't seem to be liking me very much.

_**-Penny.**_

Nichole Malfoy- Thank you my oh-so-loyal reviewer!! Yes, Draco is still there. Oh and how would you like to be my Beta? I'm looking for one or two. If you don't want to that is fine with me, after all it is up to you. Anyway, thanks ever so much for the review!!

Lyndie578- Thank you so much. That review really made me feel good, and I could use all the happiness I can get right now. Thanks!!

CarlySue- Don't worry I will keep writing, If not for myself than for Scott. I'm not going to give up on the story. I can't. He would be disappointed. –sniffles-

_**-Penny**_


	7. Ginny

**AN:** Hey everyone, this story started bothering me. I did have every intention of pulling it off the website and replacing it with another story..but well I don't know I had the urge to post this chapter. And I never go against instinct. So here is Chapter 6. On with the story and happy reading.

Penny

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Ginny**

I sat with my back resting against the locked bathroom door, tears were streaming down my face, just as they had been for almost two hours now, ever since I had read that horrid letter from Dumbledore. How I hated the evil, despicable man. I knew I would be going back to England, for my family. For Ron. Standing up from the floor I decided that enough was enough. I need to pull myself together, nothing would be accomplished with me sniveling on the floor.

Sighing I looked at myself in the mirror above the sink, and visibly flinched. My eyes were red and puffy from crying and too much alcohol. My face was pale from lack of sleep and my head was pounding from the after effects of too much alcohol. My hair...well lets just leave it as a tangled mess with little hope. I looked like I hadn't slept in a week and I sure as hell felt like it.

It was probably about 3 o'clock in the morning but still I turned the shower on, letting the water warm up while I stripped out of the little bit of clothing that I still wore. I stepped into the shower, letting the heat and the force of the water ease the throbbing in both my head and my muscles. I tried to not let my worries consume me but all I seemed to be able to think about was Ron. Ron at Hogwarts. Ron with Harry. Ron with Mum and Dad. Ron playing quidditch. Ron congradulating me and Harry when we got engaged. Ron with Fred and George.

All of my memories of Ron were flashing through my mind. It was almost as though I was watching a movie of my memories, only a small glimpse here and there. Before I knew it tears were mingling with the water from the shower that ran down my face. I stood in the shower, pitifull and crying, until the water grew cold, only then did I get out of the shower. I dried my hair with the blow dryer and put a little make up on so that I, hopefully, wouldn't look as dead as I felt.

I wrapped myself up tightly in the dark burgandy silk robe that hung behind my bathroom doorand walked across the hall, almost smiling when I heard Draco snoring from the living room, into my bedroom. I began to look through my closet, trying to find something that I felt was..appropriate to wear. Finally I found a solid black suit. It seemed to fit my mood perfectly. I tied my hair back with a black silk ribbon, at the nape of my neck. For jewelry I chose a simple silver cross on a long chain that fell down just above my heart.

I looked myself over apprehensively in the mirror. Something didn't quite feel right, but I wasn't sure what. Shrugging I gave up on it and turned to glance at my clock. It was 5:30, perfect the time that I always started my day, or at least normally. Leaving the bedroom I walked down the hallway to the kitchen. Walking over to the fridge I took out everything I would need to cook both, Draco and me, french toast and began to cook breakfast.

By six I had all of the food cooked, the table set, and I was finishing my first cup of coffee. After a moment I decided that it was time to wake Draco up from his peaceful slumber on my sofa. Standing behind the sofa I tried yelling his name over and over. When this didn't seem to faze him I poked him repeatedly in the ribs. He merely grumbled in his sleep and turned away from me. Lifting a single eyebrow, I glared at him and pushed him none-too-gently off the couch, onto the very hard floor.

I result was immediate. Draco jumped up off the floor, and began looking around the room in a panic. Finally when he spotted me her stopped looking around like he had no idea where he was and glared at me "What the bloody hell was that for? What bloody time is it anyway?"

I smiled at him sweetly before I spoke "It is 6 in the morning, and I woke you up because we will be leaving by seven and you need to eat and get ready to leave. I have someone to pick up before we go to the airport and I can't be late, now can I? Now, you lazy ass, go in the kitchen and eat breakfast. You are more than welcome to take a shower, if you can hurry. We will be leaving by seven, weather you are ready or not."

Draco merely blinked up at me while I turned on my heel and went into the kitchen. Draco didn't seem to quite be awake, and didn't really seem to be understanding what I was saying. Draco stood there thinking, it was already time to get up? How could that be? It was much..much too early to be getting up that early. Draco stumbled into the kitchen a few minutes later. I was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper and eating my frenck toast.

Folding the paper and settling it beside me on the table, I plastered a fake smile on my face and greeted him with false cheer "Good Morning sleepy head. I see you finally decided to get up." Draco glared at me and I continued to smile, he spoke, no grumbled, at me a moment later. "Well aren't we little miss Chipper in the morning." He sat down at the table and helped himself to the frech toast that was on the plate in front of him.

Glancing down at my watch my smile turned to a frown and when I spoke it was with dead seriousness. "You have exactly... 45 minutes and 42.2 seconds to be ready to go. Now excuse me I need to finish packing." Standing up I left the kitchen, Draco staring at me as I left. I went to my bedroom and continued to pack. I was taking almost everything that was in my closet. After all, there was no telling what all I would need or how long I would be there.

Sighing heavily after a moment, I reached up into the top of my closet and got down a box that was old and dust covered. Sitting on the floor, I sat the box in front of me and took the lid off the top of it. Slowly, Gently I dumped its contents on to the floor. The first thing I picked up was my wand, I had to smile when sparks shot out of the tip as soon as I touched it. Laying my wand gently in my lap, I continued to go through the pile,gasping when I picked up a little black box and flipped it open. Nestled safely inside was the engagement ring Harry had given me.

Tears filled my eyes but I blinked them away quickly. Slipping the ring onto the fourth finger on my left hand, and looked at my hand. I had done the right thing. I didn't love Harry, even though Ron would have loved to see me marry Harry I still didn't love him. I couldn't marry Harry knowing that I didn't love Harry, not even for Ron. After all to me love is everything in a marriage, without love how could it work?

Almost ripping the ring off of my finger I shoved all of the contents that had come out of the box back into the dust covered box and packed it in my suitcase before I could decide not to. At least some of it would be important in England. By 6:45 I was finished packing and Draco was ready to go. Perfect, that gave me time to get a cab and load all of my luggage into it. With Draco's help I was able to get all of my luggage downstairs and into the cab that I hailed. By seven o'clock we were on our way to our destination. I smiled when I realized Draco had no idea where we were going or who we were picking up. Boy, I couldn't wait for his reaction.

* * *

AN: Okay..I know a bit of a cliffie. I had more for this chapter but I decided not to post it. It gave too much away too fast. I think I'm going to go ahead and continue to post this story, even if I don't get many reviews. By the way, I really need a Beta!! If you are interested let me know in a review or e-mail me. Anywho REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!

Penny


	8. Draco

**A/N: **Hey guys! Guess who? That's right I'm back again with another chapter. Thanks to Gracie. My wonderful Beta. She was relentless untill I finally sent it to her. Anywho here it is. Chapter 7. What you have all been waiting for! No Merry Christmas. Or if you don't celebrate Chirstmas. Happy Holidays!! Read on and Review!

-**Penny**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Draco**

I sat in the back of the cab, along with Cue Ball, numerous bags, and Virginia somewhere under the mounds. Cue Ball sat between us, or rather between the bags, Virginia, and myself. The puppy had nearly been forgotten at the last minute, but was remembered when Virginia went back upstairs to retrieve something that she had forgotten. Now we sat silently in the cab, the only sound was the drivers humming and Cue Ball's whimpering every now and again.

Virginia had not spoken since we had left her apartment building, or rather she had not spoken to me since we left. Now she sat, board stiff, staring pensively out the window. She was completely consumed in her thoughts and was not likely to notice anything. I wondered what time it was as it seemed like we had been riding in the cab forever, or maybe the bag that was jabbing me in the side was distorting my sense of time. No matter, I was sick of riding in the cramped car and I wanted to know where the hell we were going.

Just as I finished my thought the cab came to a stop, quite suddenly, in what looked to be a residential neighborhood. We were stopped infront of a little white house, that was surrounded by a white picket fence. I glanced up from the house when Virginia pushed some of the bags away from around her and got out of the cab, but not before she told the driver to wait here for her to get back. Not wanting to be left alone with no one but Cue Ball for company, I picked the puppy up and fought my way out of the cab. Almost running to catch up with Virginia.

I stopped just outside the picket fence and actually looked at the house. It was small, but obviously big enough to hold a family. Numerous balls, in all different colors and sizes, were scattered around the yard. A tricycle was parked a few feet away from the little porch, that was painted a sparking white, just beside the sidewalk. The house had green shudders around each window, and curtains were obviously hanging in each window. Ginny was just reaching the door when I noticed her. I walked through the gate in the fence, and ran up the sidewalk to stand beside her on the welcome mat that sat on the porch.

Ginny rang the doorbell while I held a wiggling Cue Ball under my arm. The tighter I held the puppy the more he wiggled. Suddenly he stopped wiggling and began to growl at the door. There stood the most ferocious looking dog I had ever seen in my life....a chihuaha. I had hated Chihuahuas ever since I had ran into one a few years ago on a mission. I glared at the dog, while Cue Ball began barking and snarling at the chihuahua. Ginny turned towards me, and yelled.

"Why did you bring Cue Ball? He could have sat in the cab?" I looked up at her, barely able to stop glaring at the Chihuahua and answered her. "Oh...I thought he might get lonely." Virginia rolled her eyes and turned back to the door as opened.

"Melanie how are you? Did she cause any trouble?" Melanie, stepped out of the house and embraced Ginny. Together they walked into the hosue, talking non-stop. Leaving me to follow, always looking out for the Chihuahua.

I listened to their conversation as I followed them, not even remarking on how rude Ginny was being by not introducing me. Finally, once we were seated in the living room, with Cue Ball on my lap, Virginia looked up at me. " Draco this is Melanie Jackson, Melanie this is Draco Malfoy. " I smiled and inclined my head to Melanie. "Hello Melanie, It is very nice to meet you." Melanie looked at me apprehensively before responding.

"How exactly do you know Virginia. And you do have an English accent correct? So that would mean you are English. What exactly are you doing here, in New York?" I blinked at her, not sure what to say first but thankfully Virginia answered for me. "I know Draco from school, and I asked him to accompany me and Emily to England. " Melanie nodded after a moment, obviously not sure if she believed her friend.

"Oh Alright, I'm sure you are ready to go so I'll go get Emily. She is playing with Rachel in her room." Standing up Melanie left the room, leaving me alone with Virginia. And giving me time to look around the room. It was charming. an entertainment center was directly infront of me. A stone fireplace, was to my left, and was obviously used. A toy chest sat against the wall to my right. The room was obviously used but still kept very clean. I looked up when Melanie came back into the room, almost falling out of the chair when I saw the little girl in the pictures walking beside her.

"Mommy!" The little girl, who I now knew was named Emily, called out to Virginia and ran to her. All I could do was stare in dumfounded shcok, my grip on Cue Ball going slack. The puppy jumped off my lap and ran to the little girl, who almost immediatly hugged him tightly.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay. A little cliffie effect there. You can blame that on Gracie too!! She liked it to it stuck! Now for the thank yous!!

**fallingxfromxgrace: Thanks for the review. I'm working on the description as you well know. -hugs- Thanks SO much for your help as my Beta. I really needed it!! **

**DragonSpitfire22: Yes they are picking up a little girl. But then you already found that out in the chapter! -smiles- Thanks for the Review! It helped my self-esteem.**

**youngwriter56: Thanks So Much for the Review. And I'm glad you think it is really cool and that you love it. I love it to. -wink-**

**xXtHiNg1Xx: Well your hopes have come true! Thanks for putting me on your fav. author and story list!! And as long as you keep reviewing I'll keep posting!!**

**Love Ya All, **

**PennY!!**


	9. Harry!

**A/N: **Hey here is a NEW CHAPTER 8! I decided that I did not, in fact like the other version, so in it's place is a very new and improved version. All though it has absolutely nothing to do with what the previous chapter 8 was about. Now, don't you worry I'm planning on using that chapter later on, but now I've got something better planned for you!

Now this is going to be rather odd, because I have decided to go to Harry's point of view in this chapter. Anywho, read and review!

-Penny.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Harry**

While Virginia Weasley, Emily, and Draco were all settling in for a long flight to England, I sat in my office, or rather paced too and fro in my office. I raked my hands through my already untidy black hair, making strands stick up more here and there. I was worried, worried about Ginny, worried about Draco, and worried about the letter that Draco had sent me. It haid said something about a little girl in pictures, and that the little girl was Ginny's child. But that was impossible..wasn't it? How could Ginny have a baby, we had never-.

I shook my head, no, no there had to be a reasonable explination. There had to be, but at the moment there were more important things to worry about. Sighing again, I went back and sat down at my desk. The letter that Ginny had sent to her family was open and staring up at me. I could see her untidy scrawl and couldn't help but smile. I could picture her perfectly, in a rush to get where she was going, always running just a tad bit late.

I shook my head to clear it of my memories and looked up as a tentative knock sounded at the door of my office. I frowned slightly, who would want to see me now? Most everyone had left by now, the only people who remained were those that were working the night shift.

"Come in" I called out gruffly.

I was shocked beyond measure when none other than Hermione Granger stepped into my office. I had rarely seen or heard from her since Ron's death, that had been almost 2 years ago. I stood up and grinned at my best friend. I had missed her company, but I had understood why she had not wanted to be around me all that much. She had loved Ron, and had been engaged to him. I reminded her of him.

I looked her over, and couldn't help but want to frown slightly. She wore black dress pants and white sweater under the black robes she wore, which was always like Mione, never wearing bright colors. What made me frown was the fact that she still wore the engagement ring Ron had given her, still wore it after 2 years. It made me wonder if she had yet to get over Ron. I made myself smile at her, and waved my arm over one of the seats that sat in front of my desk.

"Please, make yourself comfortable. What a suprise! What brings you to my office."

I winked playfully at her, and smiled brighter when she let out a slight laugh. I had not realized until now just how much I had missed being in her company. If only things had turned out differantly. Mentally I scolded myself, there were no 'if onlys' in this world and it was useless to think about them.

Hermione Granger looked Harry over, and couldn't help but smile. Her best friend was just as he had always been. Messy. His black hair was unruly and it looked like his fingers had ran through it repeatedly not too long ago. His clothes looked rather rumpled, as if he had been wearing them for quite some time now. She had truly missed him, but just looking at him now made memories of Ron swamp her. She shook her head, No, she had important things to handle here.

"Well...I heard about Ginny. I saw Bill a few days ago, and he told me that you had found her. Where is she? Is she okay"

The questions spilled from her mouth before she could rein them in. She had missed Ginny. They had become quite close when Ginny and Harry had been engaged.

I sat behind my desk and pondered what I should tell Hermione. Yes, I knew I could trust her, but I was still reluctant to share all of my information with her. I truly did not want to get her hopes up.

"Well, we did find her. She was living in New York. I sent an Agent to retrieve her. From what I understand she is fine, she was happy. My agent sent me a letter today. She is coming home."

"Oh! That is wonderful news. Dumbledore told me that he had offered her a position, when I asked him about her. I hope she accepts the position."

I nodded abesentmindedly. I wasn't sure what all Hermione knew. I had made up my mind not to tell her that Ginny was the Last Key, even if Hermione was a key herself. I did not want anyone else finding out. That could put Ginny's life at risk, and that was an unnecissary thing to do. The fewer people who knew the better.

I watched as Hermione stood, straightening her robes as she did so. Her hair was longer now, reaching down close to the middle of her back, but she had the top layer pulled back. She had long ago stopped trying to straighten it, especially after the war. Such frivolties had been unneeded, or that was what she had claimed.

"Thank you Harry, for telling me. When you see Ginny, give her my regards."

With that said she fled from my office. Fled being the only way to describe the way she turned her back on me without a second glance, or even waiting for my good-bye. I shook my head and sighed slightly. I was becoming suspicious of my own best friends, what was I thinking. I scoffed at myself, I just needed to get some rest. That was all.

But inwardly I couldn't help but remain uneasy, in the back of my mind, I wondered why that was.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Wow! That chapter took me FOREVER to write. I really hope you enjoyed it, I must say that I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for the reviews I recieved on the previous Chapter 8, unfortunately your going to have to review again!

Now REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

-Penny


	10. Ginny

A/N: Hey, I know, I know long time no see. I apologize about that. I've been very busy lately. More so than even when I was a majorette, because I apparently have a life now. I apologize for this chapter taking so long! Now do me a favor, If you haven't yet, **READ CHAPTER 8/ 9** on fanfiction, because it is **COMPLETELY** different. It is in Harry's point of view. Now, I decided to change it up and add his point of view because he will become a very important charrie. Now there won't be tons of chapters with his POV but they will still be important, **very** important! Now Read and Review!

Hey, I know, I know long time no see. I apologize about that. I've been very busy lately. More so than even when I was a majorette, because I apparently have a life now. I apologize for this chapter taking so long! Now do me a favor, If you haven't yet, on fanfiction, because it is different. It is in Harry's point of view. Now, I decided to change it up and add his point of view because he will become a very important charrie. Now there won't be tons of chapters with his POV but they will still be important, important! Now Read and Review!

PennY

* * *

Chapter 9

Ginny

We arrived in England late that night, and with Emily held protectively in my arms I stepped off the plane, Draco by my side, in the London Airport. It had been a long flight, and Emily wasn't very happy. Thankfully she was sleeping now. I had not slept at all during the flight, though Draco had told me that I needed to rest each time he woke to find me still wide awake in the seat beside him. No matter how hard I tried, sleep did not seem to want to come to me, instead I had stayed awake watching Emily. How was she going to react to this drastic change in her life? She had only known one home and that was New York.

Sighing heavily I adjusted her on my hip as we made it slowly through the Airport. Once we had retrieved our bags we headed towards the Airports exit. It seemed to take hours, but then again I wasn't in the best of moods. Especially when Emily woke, and almost immediately began to complain. Cue Ball was also irritated at being in a cage and growled at everyone that so much as looked his way. It was Hell. Finally I took the bags from Draco and handed Emily off to him. Let him deal with her for the moment. Taking a deep breath I nearly ran to the car that Draco pointed out. The Ministry had sent us a car that would pick us up and take us to the Leaky Caldron in Diagon Alley.

The ride seemed to take centuries, rather than mere minutes. By the time we arrived my head was pounding, and I just wanted to crawl into a bed and sleep for hours upon hours. Thankfully the owner was expecting us, and stepped outside just as we were making our way towards the Pub. He took our bags from me, and I almost kissed the man. Smiling slightly, I glanced over at Draco to find him cradling Emily. The sight made something inside of me tighten, then loosen. Tears seemed to come to my eyes, tears I had to quickly blink away. Emily had never known a father, and at that very moment Draco could have easily been mistaken for her father. Draco spoke my name at that moment, making me jump. Emily was smiling at me, and holding her arms out toward me. Smiling I swooped her up in my arms and turned in a circle, listening to her squeal in childish delight. Draco, stood watching us, and I turned to him with a smile on my face.

"Thanks for watching her for me."

He nodded, then smiled back at me after a moment. With Cue Ball's cage in one hand, he held out an arm for me to take. Stepping closer to him, I wrapped my arm in his and smiled slightly. I couldn't say that I was happy to be back in England, but at the same time I couldn't say that I was completely and utterly unhappy about it. Draco spoke again, drawing my attention back to him and away from my thoughts.

"Shall we go in?"

Laughing slightly I nodded in agreement and arm in arm, with Emily resting on my hip, we went into the Leaky Caldron.

**

* * *

A/N: I know it wasreally reallyshort, but it was a good place to end this chapter. The next chapter will be up soon, I swear!**

Thanks for the Reviews!

PennY


	11. Draco!

AN: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to post this next chapter. I've actually had it written for quite some time now. For some reason my computer wouldn't let me get onto Fanfiction, so this was the first chance I've gotten to post it. I hope you like it!

PennY

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Draco**

I stood in the doorway of Ginny's room in the Leaky Cauldron, shaking my head while Ginny ranted on. She did not seem to understand that I had to stay in a room with her, that, whether she liked it or not, we were stuck together. Now this didn't mean that I had to follow her into the bathrooms and who knows what, but it did mean that I would be as close to her as comfortably possible until we got to Hogwarts. Clearing my throat, I stepped completely into the room and slammed the door shut behind me. This was getting old, and fast. I was tired, and I wanted some damn sleep. Emily was squalling, Virginia was yelling and I wanted to pull my hair out by it's roots. Apparently Cue Ball was the only happy one of us in the group, as soon as he was released from his cage he had walked to a corner, curled up, and gone to sleep.

** "Okay Weasel, Shut Up for a minute and listen to me. I'm not staying in your room because I want to, trust me, if I could I would be more than happy to stay in my own room. I can't do that though, because I have very strict orders from my Head Auror. My butt's on the line here, and I don't particularly trust you. So, why don't we just deal with this situation and go to sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow and Floo to Hogwarts."**

Virginia seemed to be shocked by this outburst of mine, and promptly shut her mouth. I couldn't help but smirk a bit over that fact. At least I knew how to get her attention, all I had to do was lose all of my patience. I had a feeling that would be happening quite often around this bunch, at least until we got to Hogwarts. Taking a deep breath, I threw my bag down on the floor and sat down beside it. I would of course be sleeping on the floor since Ginny and Emily would be sharing the bed.

**_"Malfoy…"_**

Virginia's voice was quiet when she spoke, barely above a whisper and it had me cutting my eyes in her direction. After I was watching her, and she knew I had her attention she continued.

**_"You don't have to sleep on the floor, I'm sure there is plenty of room for all of us in this bed."_**

I stared in surprise at her unblinking. Well Holy Hell, where had that come from? I had thought she would refuse to allow me to sleep in the same bed as her. Even if she did know that I wouldn't make any type of move on her.

** "Virginia are you sure it's okay? Because I would be more than happy to sleep on the floor, especially since I've slept on much worse on missions."**

I wanted to make sure it was perfectly clear that she should not feel… obligated to allow me to share the bed with her and Emily. I didn't want her to feel that for some misguided reason she should think that it was her job to see that I was comfortable.

She smiled at me, it was only a small smile, but still it made me want to smile right back at her.

**_ "I'm sure it's okay, really, it's fine. You shouldn't have to sleep on the floor when there is plenty of room for all of us. "_**

I nodded, then stood and moved my bag out the way of everyone. I stood over to the side, silently watching Virginia prepare Emily for bed. She changed the little girl from the clothes she had been wearing all day into a pair of pajama's with little butterflies covering almost every inch of fabric. When Emily was tucked happily in the covers, in the middle of the bed Virginia sat beside her and began to quietly sing to the little girl. I was shocked beyond belief when I heard her voice. It was beautiful, and I couldn't help but wonder if Harry or any of her family even realized that she could sing. Her voice was smooth, and potent.

It washed over me in a wave as potent as a shot of firewhiskey. I paid little attention to the words, not even really sure what they were all I noticed was the voice. After she finished it still took several minutes before I seemed to find my voice enough to speak. When I did speak it was whisper soft, and as quiet. I was being careful not wake little Emily from her peaceful sleep.

**"Virginia, I had no idea you could sing. No idea at all. It was…Amazing."**

She nodded, almost haphazardly. Standing from the bed, she turned away from me and walked to her bag. She pulled out a T-shirt and shorts and disappeared into the adjoining bed. Shrugging I stripped out of my clothes, to where I was only wearing my boxers and climbed into the bed on the right side of Emily. Virginia returned moments later and got into bed on the other side of Emily.

**"Good-Night Virginia."**

**_"Good-Night Draco."_**

With a smile on my face I quietly extinguished the lights in the room and fell asleep, the last thought on my mind was 'She called my Draco'.

**

* * *

AN: Well I hope you liked this chapter, it's a little short but I promise the chapters will get longer when they finally get to Hogwarts.**

Read and Review Always!

PennY


End file.
